Come Clean
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Song fic based on Come Clean by Hilary Duff. RHr major fluffiness, don't read if you dont like fluff!


A/N: This is a very beautiful song fic. It's based on the Come Clean VIDEO. Come Clean is by Hilary Duff and hope you enjoy the fic! Beware though, it's fluff! R/Hr!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Hilary or the song Come Clean. I also don't own any of the people in this story.  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned  
  
Hermione Granger looked out of her window for the upteenth time. The window closest to the driveway was over her sink so she had to climb up on her counter to look out of it. She watched the raindrops hit the icy blue water in her inground swimming pool. She was waiting on her boyfriend Ron Weasley to come home from a long drive. She felt her eyes well up with tears as she looked back on the memory...  
  
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
  
Was no life  
  
I defy  
  
"I really need to see my sister. She needs me, she just got dumped by her boyfriend." He said. Hermione smiled. He got his coat on quickly.  
  
"Should you really be driving in the-" She was cut off. He strided over to where she was sitting, gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and walked out the door before she could get the last word out.   
  
"Rain?" she said to the door...  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean  
  
Oh whoa  
  
Her window opened out, so she stuck her head out a little ways. It was a lost cause. He wasn't home. She went to sit at her kitchen table. She saw a puddle of water sitting in the middle of the table. She sat a sauce pan down under the constant drip. She heard a knock at the door. She got excited. She tossed the door aside nearly knocking it off it's hinges. It was Lavender, Parvati, and Padma with their boyfriends. Hermione smiled slightly. Deep down she was disappointed. She thought it was Ron...  
  
I'm shedding  
  
Shedding every color  
  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
  
Beneath my skin  
  
Lavender's boyfriend brought his guitar with him. Hermione turned the tv to music videos when suddenly the power went out and the room was engulfed in darkness...  
  
'Cause different  
  
Doesn't feel so different  
  
And going out is better  
  
Then always staying in  
  
Feel the wind  
  
Her friends left immediately. She wished they had stayed. She didn't want to be there by herself. She tossed a pillow and blanket on the floor in front of the window covered doors that peeped out into the back yard driveway...  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
I'm comimg clean, I'm coming clean  
  
She searched her living room cabinets for the candles Ron had given her for Christmas in 2003. She set the three dozen of them randomly but perfectly patterned around her dining room and her little pillow and blanket set-up on the floor...  
  
Rain fall down  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
Rain fall down  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
She lit them one by one. After she lit the last one, she put the lighter on the stove in the kitchen where she had picked it up moments earlier. She went back into the candle filled dining room and lay on her pillow and blanket on the floor. She had just dozen off when she heard the engine of the 1991 Ford Mustang Ron had recieved from Hermione the same Christmas as she had recieved the candles. She saw headlights gleaming on the wall. She threw her head up sending her hair flying around her face and landing to rest curled around her face...  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
And wake my dreams  
  
Let it wash away  
  
My sanity  
  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
  
I wanna scream  
  
Let the rain fall down  
  
Oh I'm coming clean, Oh I'm coming clean  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
Let the rain fall  
  
I'm coming clean  
  
She jumped up and threw the doors opened. She ran outside and she could clearly see the raindrops falling all around her. Tears were falling down her soaking wet face. Ron didn't notice because there were raindrops landing on her eyelashes and falling down her red cheeks. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. She whispered three little words in his ear...  
  
Hmm, oh oh...  
  
Let's go back  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
"I love you..."  
  
A/N: Woo wasn't that great? Ok, I added some stuf, but I had to make it sound believable. I also didn't put the part of her singing with her hair wet while she's in that barn or what ever. But it was still good. 


End file.
